This invention relates generally to a holster for a weapon such as a pistol or revolver, which has an open front for quick draw. The holster acts to firmly retain the weapon when not in use, but also provides for quick draw of the weapon when essential. The "open front" holster for a revolver is known in the art and is utilized to provide for a fast draw capability. The opening in the front of the holster compartment allows a weapon disposed therein to be manipulated in such a manner that the barrel can be quickly disposed through the front opening of the holster. However, for safety, the holster must also protect the bearer of the weapon from either an accidental or an unauthorized withdrawal such as when another person tries to take the weapon away from the bearer.
The present invention provides a barrier at the base of the front opening of the holster compartment that engages the end portion of the gun barrel of a weapon (in the stowed position) in the holster to prevent accidental or unauthorized removal of the weapon, the barrier being used in conjunction with the top and back safety straps to firmly hold the weapon in place.